silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Room of Angel
Room of Angel ("Apartamento del ángel") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 21 del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, escrita por Joe Romersa y Hiroyuki Owaku, y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción suena en la secuencia de arranque del menú principal cuando la pantalla está inactiva (tráiler del juego), en los créditos de apertura (aunque sin letra), y durante la escena de la muerte de Cynthia Velasquez. Algunas de las letras parecen hablar de Cynthia, mientras que otras se refieren directamente a Walter Sullivan, al apartamento 302, y a sus verdaderos padres. Debido a que la canción dice así: "It was always you that I despised, I don't feel enough for you to cry" - "Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié, no lo lamento lo suficiente por tí como para llorar", etc. Letra You lie, silent there before me Your tears, they mean nothing to me The wind howling at the window The love you never gave I give to you Really don't deserve it But now, there's nothing you can do So sleep, in your only memory of me, My dearest mother Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye It was always you that I despised I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me, Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers? Maybe flying high, in the clouds? Perhaps you're happy without me So many seeds have been sown in the field And who could sprout up so blessedly, If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry' Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere? Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, Goodbye It was always you that I despised I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, Goodbye Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, Goodbye It was always you I despised I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye It was always you that I despised I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye It was always you that I despised I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye Traducción Yaces ahi, silenciosa ante mí Tus lágrimas, no significan nada para mí El viento aullando en la ventana El amor que nunca me diste Te lo daré Realmente no lo mereces Pero ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer Así que duerme, en tu único recuerdo de mí, Mi mas querida madre Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié No siento suficiente por ti como para llorar (oh, bueno) Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Adiós Adiós Adiós Tan insignificante, durmiendo inactiva en lo más profundo de mí, ¿Te estás escondiendo lejos, perdida, bajo las alcantarillas? ¿Puede que volando alto, en las nubes? Tal vez eres feliz sin mí Tantas semillas han sido sembradas en el campo Y quien podría hacerlas brotar tan oportunamente, Si yo hubiera muerto, nunca me hubiera sentido triste en absoluto No vas a escucharme decir "lo siento" ¿Dónde está la luz, me pregunto si estará llorando en alguna parte? Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié No siento suficiente por ti como para llorar (oh, bueno) Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié No siento suficiente por ti como para llorar (oh, bueno) Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Adiós Adiós Adiós Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié No siento suficiente por ti como para llorar (oh, bueno) Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié No siento suficiente por ti como para llorar (oh, bueno) Aquí tienes un arrullo para cerrar tus ojos Adiós Adiós Adiós Adiós en:Room of Angel Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack